The Arch Angel
by MegSoro
Summary: Myrinn had created a child, or well, if you could call it that, out of a vampire father, and a human mother, in an effort to save the vampiric race. What happens when the boy and his keeper grow tired of their chains?
1. You Can't Keep Me Here Forever

"You can't keep me cooped up forever, Oliver!" A boy snapped.

Oliver turned, and looked helplessly at the boy, who was lounging out on the bed. "I can do as I damn well please, Gabriel."

"I know she changed him! I want to go see him!"

"I said no."

Sitting up, the boy, no older than eleven, glared at his master. "I'm not one of those humans that cower in your presence, Oliver. You don't own me!"

Oliver, who had been fidgeting with something in the closet, whipped around, and looked at him, his eyes sparking red. "Watch your tone. I created you, and I can easily end you," he growled, hinting at his pearly fangs.

The boy, Gabriel, straightened up. "She wouldn't let you. And you wouldn't disobey her," he says smugly.

"Take it up with her then!"

Gabriel sank back onto the bed, looking defeated. "You know she won't see me. She doesn't like to be reminded of her mistakes."

Oliver glanced over his shoulder, as his attention was now back to the closet, before shrugging. "Not a mistake per say, more of an unexpected turn of events, you see," he consoles as he heads over to the bed.

As soon as Oliver sat down, the boy was in his lap. "It's not my fault," he grumbled, looking up a bit blankly.

The vampire sighed. He had seen wars and the rise and fall of nations, but for the life of him, he could not figure out teenage mood swings.

"I still want to see him, I have the right, he's my brother," he grumbles, snuggling into Oliver as the man ran his hand through the boy's short, strawberry blonde hair.

"Only half brother, you know."

Gabriel shot him a pointed look. "Again, not my fault," he states flatly.

Oliver rolled his eyes, and pushed the tiny form off his lap. "Go to sleep, it's late."

They boy rolled his eyes. "What am I, two?"

Oliver was already at the closet, dressing. He turned, looking emotionlessly at Gabriel. "Frankly, Gabe, if you're going to act like a toddler, you're going to be treated like one."

"Whatever," he snorts, rolling over on the bed. "Where you headed?"

"None of your business, child. Go to bed. I'll be back."

"Mmmkay, Arnold."

Oliver cracked a rare smile, shook his head, and walked out of the room, down the hall, and down the back stairs. As usual, Oliver was well put together, although he looked just like some old hippie who owned a coffee shop most of the time, tonight he was dressed to impress.

Oliver walked towards Founder's Square, the main place for nightlife in Morganville, Texas. Tonight, he bypassed the shops and restaurants, and instead headed straight for City Hall. He breezed through the door, and up the stairs, heading past Mayor Morrell's office, to another, larger door. There was a man, or rather, vampire standing guard, but as Oliver moved closer, he simply stepped out of the way. Oliver raised his brows, because even he was usually questioned about his intentions. Walking in, he nods his head in greeting to Amelie, the ruler of Morganville, much to his distaste.

"Sit, I'm assuming this isn't a social call," her ice cool voice states, a hand motioning to the chair across from her.

Oliver sat, and within seconds a chessboard was placed on the desk between them.

"It appears you're making it one," Oliver points out.

"You know I think better when I play. Now, be done with the pleasantries," she snaps, making her first move.

Oliver quickly made his. "The boy wants to see Michael. I won't go against your direct orders, but I don't see the harm," he says, studying Amelie's next move before making his own.

Amelie was quiet for a moment, studying the moves in play, as she seemed to think. "The boy has outlived his usefulness, Oliver. I think it's time we end the experiment."

Oliver looked at her, and for once in life, he was shocked. "You don't mean-"

"I do. Obviously he's getting too much for you to handle."

Oliver abruptly stood; causing Amelie's bodyguards to move closer, ready to attack. Amelie waved them away.

"I will do nothing of the sort. He's not your's Amelie. He is mine."

"And Michael is mine. They will not meet. There is no need for Michael to know."

"To know what? You used his mother for an incubation tank, and that's why she's dying?"

Amelie stood, giving Oliver a glacier stare. "You may leave, Oliver."

"I can't be dismissed like a peasant."

"Fine, leave on your own terms, Oliver. But know, they are not too meet. And if I come to find out that they have- and I will- the boy will pay the consequences."

Oliver watched as Amelie left through one of her portals. Oliver took his sweet time getting home. He didn't need to sleep like Gabriel did. He walked up the stairs to his apartment, just in time to open up the Common Grounds. Walking into the bedroom, he was a bit surprised to find Gabe awake.

"What did she say?"

Oliver ignored him for a moment, and went over to the closet to go get dressed.

"Well?"

Pulling a tie-dyed shirt over his head, Oliver shook his head. "Just drop it, Gabriel. She said no."

"Why not?"

Oliver whipped around, sighing heavily. "I don't know. You shouldn't care. They never cared about you. Aren't you just happy I'm here?"

Oliver didn't get an answer as Gabriel stormed out of the bedroom, and down the hall of the small apartment, to the bathroom. Oliver just shook his head, and walked downstairs, greeting Katie, the girl he had hired to replace Eve, before he went into his back office. Katie wasn't Eve, but she could handle the morning rush well enough on her own.

Oliver spent his morning going over the books for the Common Grounds. He was still partial to everything being done by hand, on paper. Although, his attention eventually turns to a small, marbled notebook. Flipping through the well-worn pages, Oliver sighed. It was the account of the experiment- Gabriel's life. They hadn't expected him to live this long, Gabriel was partially the reason Oliver returned to Morganville. Oliver had raised Gabriel as his son, and rightfully he was.

It, he, was one of Myrinn's crackpot ideas to see if the vampire race could be saved. They couldn't create adult vampires, but Myrinn had been able to create a sort of half vampire. In the beginning, there were three. Gabriel was the only one to survive to his birth.

Oliver let the day pass. He knew better then to bother Gabriel when he was like this. Even though he looked eleven, the boy certainly acted his fifteen years. By the time he wandered back upstairs, it was after dark, and he hoped that Gabriel had calmed down a bit.

"Gabe, how about we go out to dinner, hrmm?" he calls, as he opened the door.

Walking in, he frowned, not finding Gabriel in front of his game console, where he usually was.

"Gabe!" he called, walking to the bedroom.

Not finding the boy there, he began to panic. Had Amelie gone behind his back? Oliver was in complete panic, and bolted down the stairs. It wasn't like Gabriel to disobey him like this. It just wasn't.


	2. Sorry?

But Gabriel did. He had sat upstairs for a while, brooding. But then he decided he was going to do it. He had never disobeyed Oliver before. It felt wrong, but he wanted to it.

Gabriel knew where the Glass house was. Morganville was no mystery to the teen. But as he silently padded up the front steps, he lost his nerve. As he began to turn around, he heard the door open.

"What do you want, kid?"

Gabe whipped around, and looked up at the figure in the door. It was Michael Glass. He stood in silence for a moment, frowning, before gulping.

"My name's Gabe, and I wanted to talk to you…"

Michael arched his brow, studying Gabe for a moment. "Well, I can't leave a kid out at night-" He stepped back, ushering Gabe inside.

Gabe stood like a deer in headlights, seeing Claire, Eve, and Shane all sitting in the room before him. Michael squeezed past him, looking at him curiously.

"Follow me," Michael said, ignoring the looks from his three friends.

Gabe could feel them all staring after them as they walked upstairs. Michael led Gabriel into his bedroom.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Gabriel…"

"Yeah, I heard that. I guess what I should be asking is what are you?"

Gabe squirmed where he stood.

"I um…" he grumbled. "I'm um… you're half brother…. And I'm um…"

Michael's eyes widened. "That's where I heard that name. Don't fuck with me kid. My baby brother died when he was under a year old. You're too young-"

"I stopped growing. They took me away- mom got sick- Let me explain? Please?" he begged, looking to Michael.

And Michael did. Gabriel began rambling about everything he knew about himself and his brother. He didn't get far though.

"Michael! Get down here!"

Both boys jumped hearing Eve. Michael pushed past Gabe, who quickly followed.

"Shit, shit, shit…" Gabe mumbled, hearing who was the door.

"Eve, let me in. You don't understand what is going on. How much trouble we're all in!" Oliver ordered.

"Let him in, Eve," Michael ordered, stopping at the bottom of the staircase, blocking Gabe behind him.

Oliver walked over to the stairs, trying to remain calm, although when he saw Gabe, he lost it.

"Do you know what you've done? Signed your death warrant! Why don't you ever listen to me?"

Gabe just shrunk back against the wall, shrugging, looking defeated.

"What do you mean?" Michael said, thoroughly blocking Gabe behind him.

"Amelie didn't want you two to meet. She wants him dead. And now she's going to see to it!"

"Amelie won't know, just leave now-" Michael looked a bit conflicted. He wanted to talk to Gabriel some more.

Oliver's breathing had evened out, but he shook his head. "She's going to know. She knows everything, Michael. This is her town. Her house."

As Michael moved out of the way, Oliver grabbed Gabe's arm.

"Ow!" he snapped, glaring at Oliver.

"You'll be lucky if you're arm is all that'll hurt-" he growls.

"Don't hurt him, Oliver-"

"Going all big brother now? Don't get used it."

"No, he shouldn't," a cool, calm voice said.

Everyone's attention turned to the top of the stairs where Amelie, in her ice queen glory was slowly coming down the stairs. Oliver quickly stood in front of Gabriel.

"Amelie- he's just a boy-"

"And a mistake at that. I shouldn't have let it go on for this long. Boy, come here," she orders.

Oliver tightened his grip on Gabe's arm. "He doesn't have to listen to you. He's mine, blood and all."

Amelie's piercing grey eyes narrowed. "And you can no longer control your pet, it's time he be put down."

"We'll leave Morganville again. You don't have to see him."

"You know you have obligations to me, Oliver, and I do not want this filth to leave this town."

"Filth!" Gabe snorted, although he quickly was quieted by a look from Oliver.

Amelie ignored him.

"I am done with this, Oliver."

"Ma'am- if I can-" Michael offered quietly, "From what Gabriel told me- he's not growing anymore, why not just change him completely?"

Amelie turned her gaze on Michael. "I will not discuss this in front of humans." She turned to Oliver, and without looking at Gabriel, said, "You can keep him. But keep him leashed."

And with that, she was gone. Oliver turned around to look at Gabriel.

"You are so never seeing the outside of the house again. Ever. Let's go."

Gabe didn't argue. He followed Oliver out, without looking at Michael or anyone else.


	3. Good Little Soldier

_For __NothingnessAlchemist. For getting my but in gear and for reminding me that I needed to post this._

Oliver didn't speak to Gabriel the whole drive home. Gabe sat in the back seat, looking at Oliver expectantly. He figured Oliver would yell, scream, anything. The quiet scared him. When they pulled into the underground parking lot underneath the Common Grounds, Oliver got out of the car and headed straight upstairs.

Gabriel followed after him, struggling a bit to keep up. He wasn't as fast as a normal vampire.

"Oliver-"

Oliver just opened the door to the apartment, and ushered Gabriel in.

"Do you realize what you've done?"

"No-"

"She wants you dead. Dead. And if she really wants to, she can kill you, and I can't help you, little one. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, sir, I just wanted-"

"I know. I know. I don't want you hurt. You stay with me from now on."

"Okay."

"Come on, let's go to bed."

With that, he moved to the back of the apartment, and Gabe followed.

"Can you stop being mad with me, Dad?"

Oliver looked over his shoulder at his son, rolling his eyes.

"Calling me "dad" won't get you out of trouble."

"Yeah, but I can try," Gabe smiled, plopping down on the bed.

Oliver rolled his eyes, before allowing himself to fall into the bed next to his son.

Oliver wasn't going to let Gabe out of his sight. For the first time since they returned to Morganville, Oliver woke Gabe up early, and dragged him down to the coffee shop.

The teen grumbled and fussed like anyone else his age. Just because he was half vampire, didn't mean he could get up this early. He couldn't deal with it.

"Oliverrrr!" he whines, sitting at a stool at the bar, allowing his head to fall into his arms.

"Oh hush. I let you sleep in. It's already seven!"

"SEVEN?"

"Oh, that's right. I forgot, you forgot that anything before ten a.m existed."

Katie, the barista, giggled softly, before placing a hot chocolate in front of Gabriel.

Gabe pouts, but slowly sips his hot chocolate. The day was like any other, morning rush, slow, and then right after lunch, another rush, mostly college students. Most were just waking up for the day. A select few were on their second or third trip today.

Gabe worked behind the counter with Katie and Oliver, although Oliver wouldn't let him touch the more complicated machines. He enjoyed taking the orders, and handing them off to Katie and Oliver.

"I'll take my usual," Gabe looked at the red-headed vampire with an odd look, and the silence caused him to look over to the counter. Sam Glass blinked, and then looked to Oliver.

"Even Morganville has child labor laws, friend."

Oliver rolled his eyes, and handed Sam a cup. "He's just volunteering, aren't you, Gabriel?"

Gabe rolled his eyes. "For seven fifty an hour!"

Sam continued to just look at Gabe for a few moments, until he finally took a sip from his cup.

"I want to discuss something with you, Oliver."

Oliver frowned, looking to Katie, who nodded. "Gabe, go take a break," he says, lifting up the counter, and leading the way to his office.

He sits down behind his desk, motioning for Sam to sit.

"If Amelie sent you-"

"No. You of all people should know she doesn't talk to me. Michael came to me last night. He had questions I can't answer."

"I can't answer them either. Just tell him to stay away from Gabriel."

"He has the right to know, it is his family after all-"

"I seem to remember you convincing your son and daughter in law to agree to the experiment?"

Sam was silent, he looked hurt. "Well who would have thought that it would have ended up like this?"

"No one. After the other two died, who knew Gabriel would survive? How is your son?"

Sam shrugged. "Last I heard, he's working, but she's so sick she doesn't leave the house. The cancer's spread."

Oliver nodded. "I can't allow Gabe and Michael to interact, Sam. Amelie has forbid it. And you know how much I like to piss her off, but I will not risk Gabriel."

Sam nodded. "Get me into contact with her. Allow me to talk to her."

Oliver looked at Sam blankly. Everyone knew that Amelie had little contact with anyone, including Sam. "I can take you there, but I can't guarantee that she will speak to you."

Sam nodded. He seemed to look older than he appeared. Stress could even age a vampire it seemed. Oliver stood, and Sam followed suit.

"Come around again at closing."

Sam nods, and stood, staring blankly at Gabriel for a moment, before leaving the shop.

"What was that about?"

Oliver looked to Gabriel, who was sipping on an espresso. Taking the drink from his son, he shakes his head. "Business is all."

Gabe pouts as his drink was taken from him. "I'm almost done!"

"Exactly. Like you need caffeine."

"Meanie."

"Brat. Go upstairs."

Gabe huffs, but ducks under the counter, and heads out the back.

The day seemed to drag on, but soon, Oliver was pushing the last addicts out the door. Looking to Sam, who had arrived just before, he motions to upstairs.

"Lemme tell him I'll be back later…"

Sam nodded, watching as Oliver went upstairs. He was back a few minutes later.

"Let's go," he says, nodding to the door.

It was a quick walk, and once they were at city hall, Oliver looked to Sam and to the guards.

"And this, my friend, is where I throw you to the wolves." He left without another word.

Sam looked to the bodyguards, not blinking. He wanted to see Amelie. He needed to see Amelie. No one moved, but several minutes later, the door swung open. Sam quickly walked in. Amelie was standing in the far corner of the room, seemingly glowing.

"Amelie-"

"Hush, Sam. I've spoken to Michael. I've spoken to Oliver."

"Then why let me in?"

"Because I regret how we've ostracized you, Sam."

"Well, don't do it to the boy then."

Amelie's ice cold eyes narrowed. "He is not a boy, Sam. He is a creature, one I shouldn't have created."

Sam stiffened. "That's where you are wrong Amelie. The boy is not a creature. He is more human than some people I have met. We don't need to announce his presence to the whole town. But Michael has the right to know his brother."

Amelie frowned. "And would you, Sam, take responsibility for anything the boy does? We do not know how he will react. What if I complete the process, and he can not be controlled?"

Sam frowns. "He will be fine, Amelie. Maybe it's not too late to save us all. This maybe how we need to evolve-"

Amelie arched her brow. "You would sacrifice humans, Sam? This is the last thing I would have expected from you."

Sam stiffened. "I don't like the idea."

Truthfully, he was doing anything to keep Amelie talking to him. Anything. He had been away from her for so long, it felt welcoming just to be in her presence.

"Leave, Sam."

Sam looked at Amelie with searching eyes. "And the boys?"

"They are to be monitored by Oliver. "

"Thank-" before he could finish speaking, she was gone.

Blinking, Sam began the journey back to the Common Grounds. Oliver was waiting for him at the back staircase.

"She's been here already."

Sam just nodded. "Well, then, thank you."

Oliver shrugged, before going upstairs. Gabe was passed out on the couch, game controller still in his hand. Gingerly prying the plastic from the boy's hand, Oliver grabbed a blanket, and pulled it over his son. He knew the boy would be excited to be allowed to spend time with Michael.

Oliver had never meant to return to Morganville. He thought he and Gabriel would be able to live in peace. But Amelie had called him back. And Oliver returned, like a good little soldier, a young Gabriel in tow. He had run the common ground for years now, and Gabe grew up in the apartment above it.

Oliver never thought he could be a father. As the centuries rolled by, the paternal instincts grew. When he was given the chance to have a child, a real, blood child, he jumped at it. Other vampires took in orphans, but Oliver could have his own son. But when the others didn't survive, Amelie threatened to scrap the whole project. He took Gabriel, a young infant, away, during the day. Somehow they were able to escape Morganville.

And then Amelie called him back. And for reasons only known to him, Oliver returned, brining a young Gabriel back with him.


End file.
